Troy and Chad Love Forever
by Omnom320
Summary: What happens when Troy finds out to be in love with Chad? Comedicly amazing.. READD! Rated T for possible future stuff


I own nothing from high school musical. READ IF YOU DARE and leave comments and tips for what should happen next! ~OMNOM

Troy woke up with a jolt one day. He had a vision of him in a big church, with him standing next to an old dude, and someone walking down the aisle. Who was walking down the aisle? It…was…

CHAD!

_Why? _Troy thought. _Why?_

But as Troy began to ponder, he thought of the things he loved about Chad. Fun loving personality, poofy poofy hair, and a sweet smile that goes with his loving brown eyes. Troy thinks to himself, _I sound gay, but, am I?_

At school the next day, Troy had to bring up the courage to break up with Gabriella. They've been together for so long, but his late gayness has come over him. It needs to shine through…no, sparkle through.

He went to Gabriella's locker and said, "I need my necklace back."

"But why Troy?" She cried.

"Because I need to give the necklace to someone else…" he said while looking off into the distance.

"To who?"

"Someone hotter than you," he said, "with prettier hair."

Gabriella started to sniffle as she took off the necklace. "Is this goodbye?"

"Nope, see you in Period One!" Troy said happily skipping off to the locker room.

Gabriella ran to the girls bathroom crying.

As he was about to open the door to the locker room where he would see his true love, Sharpay burst in front of him and said…

"HI TROY!"

Troy leapt back and tripped. "HOLY SHIT! SINCE WHEN'D YOU GET HERE!"

"I saw you skipping and I wanted to join!" She giggled.

"No, I have to go tell the person I love how I really feel."

Sharpay looked longingly into Troy's eyes. "What do you want to tell me?"

"It's not you retard, someone else."

"Well, you know what Troy!" She yelled at him. "GO DIE IN A HOLE!"

Troy pushed away Sharpay and ran into the locker room…

But Chad wasn't there. So he thought of the next place he'd be, the basketball court.

Thankfully, when he barged into the door, Chad was there. Alone.

Shirtless. Hair as poofy as ever.

Troy started running, as he was running, he excitedly pulled off his shirt. As he got closer to Chad, he did a flying squirrel jump into Chad's arms, making Chad topple to the ground. Troy was on top of Chad in an almost push up position.

Stroking Chad's hair, Troy said softly, "I love you."

Looking up into Troy's ocean blue eyes, Chad replied softly, "I love you too."

They both got up and embraced each other, like in Wicked.

Their heads hit together, and they kissed…

Well, made out. It better describes this image.

Gabriella knew Troy would be here, and she wanted to ask him why he broke up with her. As she barged in the basketball court, right in the middle, she saw Troy and Chad making out.

With tongue.

Troy was embracing Chad's hair, stroking it, and squeezing it.

Chad was poking and touching Troy's abs.

And rubbing them.

Gabriella was scarred for life. She let out a scream.

Troy ran towards Gabriella, and held her neck like he was going to choke her. "If you tell anyone about this, I will slice you in half with my dad's chainsaw."

Gabriella ran out of the gym, whimpering. And Troy looked back at Chad with his eyebrows raised. "Now where were we?"

Chad raised his eyebrow, and they quickly ran towards each other.

When they needed to take a breath after kissing for so long, Chad whispered, "Where should we go where it's more private?" He said as he started kissing his neck.

Troy said, "There is a garden on the top floor where Gabriella and I used to go."

"Lunch?"

"Get ready for the time of your life." They both put on their shirts and ran to their first class, Musical Theatre.

Gabriella was dreading this class. She really didn't want to see

Troy. At all. Zero. Zip. Nada. Know that he and Chad were… GAY… it just would be weird. They walked in together… acting straight… talking about the championship game coming up.

When the bell rang, Troy and Chad were sitting next to each other whispering as Ms. Darbus was talking about the new musical.

"Troy, why are you…stroking.. Chad's hair?"

Both Troy and Chad froze as the whole class stared at them.

"uhh… there was something in his hair… yup got it." He said as he (pretended) pulled out something from his hair.

**LUNCH**

"Hey Gabriella, do you want to ask Chad and Troy to lunch with us?" Taylor asked her.

"No, I think it should just be us, Troy broke up with me this morning.." (With Chad! She thought to herself)

" Oh you poor thing, let's go get a big tub of ice cream to share."

"Ok.."

Chad quickly ran up the stairs two steps at a time to get to the top floor.

Troy was leaning on the edge of the balcony. Chad snuck behind him and covered Troy's eyes

"Hello handsome," Chad said to Troy

Troy turned around and smushed his face against Chad and…

Ryan felt unhappy. He had no one to love because no one else was out of the closet. He had to do his stair climbing exercises, so he just started climbing. He found a mysterious stairwell and went up. And what should his wondering eyes appear. Troy, and Chad, on the floor.

"Hey! Why didn't u invite me to this gay party! I'm in!"

End of Part 1


End file.
